Drilling core samples (or core sampling) allows observation of subterranean formations within the earth at various depths for many different purposes. For example, by drilling a core sample and testing the retrieved core, scientists can determine what materials, such as petroleum, precious metals, and other desirable materials, are present or are likely to be present at a desired depth. In some cases, core sampling can be used to give a geological timeline of materials and events. As such, core sampling may be used to determine the desirability of further exploration in a particular area.
In order to properly explore an area or even a single site, many core samples may be needed at varying depths. In some cases, core samples may be retrieved from thousands of feet below ground level. In such cases, retrieving a core sample may require the time consuming and costly process of removing the entire drill string (or tripping the drill string out) from the borehole. In other cases, a faster wireline core drilling system may include a core retrieval assembly that travels (or trips in and out of) the drill string by using a wireline cable and hoist.
While wireline systems may be more efficient than retracting and extending the entire drill string, the time to trip the core sample tube in and out of the drill string still often remains a time-consuming portion of the drilling process. The slow tripping rate of the core retrieval assembly of some conventional wireline systems may be cause by several factors. For example, the core retrieval assembly of some wireline systems may include a spring-loaded latching mechanism. Often the latches of such a mechanism may drag against the interior surface of the drill string and, thereby, slow the tripping of the core sample tube in the drill string. Additionally, because drilling fluid and/or ground fluid may be present inside the drill string, the movement of many conventional core retrieval assemblies within the drill string may create a hydraulic pressure that limits the rate at which the core sample tube may be tripped in and out of the borehole.